


Bruises

by clarilu4682 (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Mingyu, Bullying, Daddy Kink, Golpes, M/M, Top Jeon Wonwoo, Violencia, perdida de autoestima
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/clarilu4682
Summary: mingyu vuelve a casa todos los días con moretones nuevos
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 11





	Bruises

Wonwoo sonríe y toma un pequeño sorbo de su café, pasea su mirada por los bellos versos de su libro de poemas de su autor favorito, disfruta el momento en silencio y en tranquilidad, permitiendo relajarse al estar solo en su hogar.

El silencio termina cuando el sonido de la puerta se escucha, esta se abre con lentitud y Wonwoo, siempre amando la idea de recibir a su pequeño novio en casa, camina hacia esta, pero no llegando a tiempo para eso, ya que el menor había salido corriendo por las escaleras, hacia su habitación.

“Se debe haber olvidado algo, pronto bajará” Piensa Wonwoo, deshaciéndose de aquellas innecesarias preocupaciones, el día iba siendo perfecto y un pequeño percance como este no lo arruinaría.

Encogiéndose de hombros, camina hacia la sala de estar para volver a sentarse en el cómodo sofá, agarrando su libro y retomando la lectura.

Unos pequeños pasos se escuchan, estos se acercan suavemente al mayor, Wonwoo, al escucharlos, levanta la mirada pero esta se obstruye al sentir como Mingyu, su pequeño y adorado novio, se tiraba sobre el, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Wonwoo solo pudo sentirse como en la nube 9, como en el paraíso, tener a su novio en su regazo no era cosa de otro mundo, pero para el sí; compartir aquellos momentos tan íntimos entre ellos, era como un sueño hecho realidad para el mayor.

— Papi, te extrañé.- La suave voz de Mingyu susurra, tomando un poco por sorpresa a Wonwoo al percibir un toque de tristeza en esta.— Tenía muchas ganas de volver a casa y abrazar a papi.

Wonwoo solo puede sonreír, levantando su grande y callosa mano para llevarla a la cabecita de su bebé, acariciando su sedoso cabello.— También te extrañé, bebé.

El mayor toma la carita del menor entre sus grandes manos, haciendo que este aleje suavemente la carita de su amplio pecho.

Wonwoo examina con delicadeza y atención los bellos rasgos de su novio, hasta que ve una pequeña bandita.

Su ceño se frunce con rapidez y sus labios hacen una mueca de preocupación, Mingyu, al notar esto, aleja su cara de las manos de su papi y mira hacia otro lado.

— Bebé, ¿por qué tienes esa bandita? hoy no la tenías cuando fuiste a clases.- El menor no dice ni hace nada, todo sigue en un silencio incómodo y preocupado.- Mingyu, te pregunte algo.

Mingyu sabe que cuando su papi lo llama por su nombre, esta hablando en serio, por lo que decide responder antes de causar el odio eterno de el. 

— Me caí en clase, papi.- Wonwoo suspira suavemente y acerca a su bebé hacia el, dejando pequeños besitos en dónde tenía la bandita.

— Trata de no hacerte más daño, cariño, te quiero completo.- Mingyu ríe con suavidad.— Así que trata de cuidarte más, bebé. 

— Claro, papá.

**Author's Note:**

> espero disfruten de este libro!


End file.
